Yoruichi Shihōin
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 1 styczniaBleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 151Anime Bleach; Odcinek 303; Omake | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 156 cm | waga = 42 kg | przynależność = Soul Society, Sklep Urahary | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13 | poprzedni zawód = 22. głowa Rodziny Shihōin, Kapitan 2. Oddziału, Głównodowodząca Onmitsukidō, Dowódca Korpusu Korekt Korpusów, Dowódca Sił karno-egzekucyjnych | poprzedni zespół = Plik:2.png 2. Oddział Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | poprzedni partner = Suì-Fēng, Marenoshin Ōmaeda | bazy operacyjne = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Yūshirō Shihōin (brat) | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Shunpo i Hakuda | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 15 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Satsuki Yukino Shirō Saitō (jako kot) | angielski głos = Wendee Lee Terrence Stone (jako kot) | hiszpański głos = Rebeca Gómez (Ameryka Łacińska) Pedro D'Aguillon Jr. (jako kot) (Ameryka Łacińska) }} , znana także jako , jest byłą kapitan 2. Oddziału oraz poprzednią Głównodowodzącą Onmitsukidō. Jej Wicekapitanem był Marenoshin Ōmaeda. Została zwolniona z obu stanowisk i wygnana z Soul Society po tym, jak uratowała Kisuke Uraharę i Tessaia Tsukabishi przed wyrokiem Najwyższej Komnaty 46. Obecnie żyje w Świecie Ludzi i pojawia się w Sklepie Urahary, początkowo w postaci czarnego kota. Wygląd thumb|left|190x|Ludzka forma Yoruichi Yoruichi jest bardzo seksowną, ciemnoskórą kobietą. Ma fioletowe włosy, najczęściej związane w wysoką, długą kitkę. Jej oczy są koloru złotego. Nosi czarny kostium z pomarańczową bluzą, jasnym szalem i getrami. Z tego samego materiału ma długie rękawice bez palców. Pod tym ubraniem kryje się jej dawny strój. Gdy widać ją w kostiumie kąpielowym, gdy była na plaży można zobaczyć na jej lewej nodze tatuaż. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi w postaci kota Gdy widać ją w postaci zwierzęcia, jest czarnym kotem o złotych oczach. W tej postaci trudno stwierdzić, że jest kobietą, ponieważ ma męski, niski głos. Jako kapitan 2. Oddziału oraz głównodowodząca Onmitsukidō nosiła czarny strój bez pleców i rękawów. Miała wtedy krótko ścięte włosy. Nosiła kapitańskie haori z rękawami, lecz zazwyczaj chodziła bez niego, chyba, że przy ważnych sprawach, np. spotkanie kapitanów. Osobowość Jest inteligentna i dowcipna. Choć pochodzi z jednego z wielkich rodów, nie patrzy na innych z góry (kazała Suì-Fēng, aby nie zwracała się do niej oficjalnie tylko normalnie). Ma bardzo rozrywkowy charakter (np. przemieniła się z kota w człowieka na oczach Ichigo i śmiała się z jego reakcji na widok jej nagiego ciała). Jako kapitan 2. Oddziału lubiła dokuczać młodemu Byakuyi (np. przez zabieranie mu wstążki). Yoruichi stara się nie wtrącać do walk innych ograniczając swoją rolę do udzielania pomocy rannym. Wkracza do walki jedynie jeśli widzi, że jej sprzymierzeniec jest zagrożony. Jak powiedział Tite Kubo, Yoruichi woli pić mleko niż sake. Historia left|thumb|190px|Yoruichi jako księżniczka rodu Shihōin Yoruichi dorastała w posiadłości Shihōin w Seireitei, razem z jej przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa – Kisuke Uraharą i Tessaiem Tsukabishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 8 W tym czasie spotykali się codziennie w zbudowanym przez Uraharę, specjalnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strony 9-10 Yoruichi była kapitanem 2. Oddziału i głównodowodzącą Onmitsukidō. Jako pierwsza kobieta została głową jednego z Czterech Wielkich Domów Szlacheckich – rodu płatnerzy Shihōin. Na swojego ochroniarza wybrała Suì-Fēng, jednak zamiast jej cały czas rozkazywać, stała się jej mentorką. Nauczyła Suì-Fēng większości technik, które znała. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society stworzyła wiele technik dotyczących Shunpo, ucząc Byakuyę niektórych z nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi mówi Kisuke o egzaminie na kapitana Ok. 110 lat przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami, Yoruichi rekomendowała Kisuke Uraharę, jej żołnierza trzeciej rangi na świeżo otwartą pozycję kapitana 12. Oddziału, po tym jak poprzednia kapitan Kirio Hikifune została awansowana na wyższe stanowisko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strona 8 Przed przekazaniem Uraharze wieści o otwartej pozycji, Shihōin i Kisuke mieli sesję sparingową w ich tajnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Przed powrotem do baraków 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi poinformowała Uraharę o rekomendacji go na pozycję kapitana. Suì-Fēng martwiąc się tym, że Yoruichi przecenia możliwości Urahary próbowała przekonać swoją przełożoną, że mianowanie go na dowódcę Korpusu Zatrzymań było błędem. Twierdziła, że nie zasługiwał na tę pozycję. Kapitan przyznała, że Urahara nie był pracowity, jednak odrzuciła krytykę Suì-Fēng i żartobliwie zasugerowała, że jej zainteresowanie Kisuke musi mieć podłoże romantyczne, czemu Suì-Fēng stanowczo zaprzeczyła.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 206 thumb|left|190px|Suì-Fēng daje papiery Yoruichi, mówiące o działaniach Kisuke Po spędzeniu całego dnia na śledzeniu Urahary po Soul Society i robieniu notatek, Suì-Fēng wróciła do baraków 2. Oddziału, żeby uświadomić Yoruichi o braku kompetencji co do jego stanowiska. Suì-Fēng zastała tam Uraharę, który był w trakcie rozmowy z Yoruichi. Wtedy nie wierząc własnym uszom dowiaduje się o egzaminie na pozycję kapitana, który Kisuke ma zamiar podjąć. Yoruichi potwierdziła to i zażądała, aby Suì-Fēng również była obecna na egzaminie. Wyjaśnia, iż tylko kapitanowie mogą być obecni, jednakże poprosiła o specjalne pozwolenie aby Suì-Fēng mogła się pojawić. Na początku Suì-Fēng była zmieszana tym dlaczego miałaby się zjawić na egzaminie, wtedy Yoruichi powiedziała jej, żeby nie trzymała tego w sekrecie, iż wie, że Kisuke się jej podoba, czemu Suì-Fēng ponownie zaprzeczyła. Yoruichi oznajmiła jej, że wiedziała o tym jak Suì-Fēng podążała za Uraharą przez cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznała, że to prawda, jednak robiła to tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że jest leniwy, niekompetentny i nie wart pochwał Yoruichi. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi śmieje się ze swojej podopiecznej, twierdząc, że jest zauroczona Uraharą Pokazała swoje notatki Yoruichi, która podkreśliła to jak bardzo były szczegółowe. Suì-Fēng była zaszokowana tym, że Urahara nie zaprzeczył żadnej informacji w jej raporcie. Yoruichi wcale niezaskoczona, żartobliwie zwróciła uwagę Kisuke, że wcale się nie zmienił i pochwaliła Suì-Fēng za jej umiejętności w pozyskiwaniu informacji. Suì-Fēng początkowo się ucieszyła, jednak zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Yoruichi traktowała jej notatki nie jako ważne informacje, ale raczej jako list miłosny. Była tym dość zmartwiona, kiedy kapitan wybuchła śmiechem i powiedziała jej, żeby się rozluźniła, gdyż nie było to na poważnie. Przerwało im przybycie członka ich dywizji z wiadomością o odnalezieniu ludzi, których Urahara poszukiwał. Suì-Fēng oznajmiła, że jeżeli Urahara nie wróci na czas, nadszarpnie reputację 2. Oddziału, jak i Yoruichi, co Shihōin w prosty sposób zignorowała, mówiąc mu, aby pospieszył do swoich obowiązków, a Suì-Fēng żeby pomogła jej w przygotowaniach do wcześniej omawianego egzaminu. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi informowana o wejściu Urahary na tereny 2. Oddziału Yoruichi jest później widziana razem z innymi kapitanami czekając na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Po przybyciu Urahary do baraków 1. Oddziału, gdzie był oficjalnie przedstawiony innym kapitanom, Yoruichi zwróciła mu uwagę i powiedziała żeby stał dumnie, gdyż jest już kapitanem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -107, strony 3-4 Dzień lub dwa po tym jak Urahara przejął 12. Oddział, Yoruichi otrzymała informację o tym, że Urahara wszedł do jednostki Korpusu Zatrzymań twierdząc, że otrzymał wcześniej pozwolenie. Yoruichi nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kiedy i czy w ogóle pytał o pozwolenie, i czy przyznała mu je. Zapytana o to czy chce aby go stamtąd usunąć, obojętnie odpowiedziała członkom swojego Oddziału, aby się tym nie martwili i pozwolili mu chodzić gdzie chce. Zapytana czy pamięta zajście, o którym mowa, Yoruichi jasno odpowiedziała, że nie pamięta. Zaniepokojona Suì-Fēng była gotowa głośno wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, lecz Yoruichi powiedziała jej, aby się uspokoiła, gdyż rozmawiają tu o Kisuke, i że musiał mieć jakiś konkretny powód.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -106, strony 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi kradnie wstążkę "młodzikowi" Yoruichi wydawała się być w dobrych stosunkach z członkami klanu Kuchiki, jako że często odwiedzała dwór Kuchiki, żeby grać w berka z nastoletnim Byakuyą. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt została poproszona o trenowanie Byakuyi przez jego dziadka Ginreia Kuchiki, głowy rodu Kuchiki jak i kapitana 6. Oddziału. Po przybyciu Yoruichi, Byakuya próbował uderzyć ją drewnianym mieczem, po czym nazwał ją "kotołak". Rozbawiona tym zaczęła mu dokuczać nazywając go małym Byakuyą. Narzekała na takie powitanie mówiąc, iż przyszła tu tylko po to, aby się z nim zobaczyć. Byakuya zaczął krzyczeć, że nie chce widzieć tu takich ludzi jak Yoruichi, i że niedługo będzie głową klanu Kuchiki i nie ma dla niej czasu. Następnie Yoruichi ukradła mu wstążkę, którą miał związane włosy. Byakuya odwrócił się szybko i znów próbował ją uderzyć, lecz Yoruichi uniknęła ciosu bez problemu. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi nabija się z młodego Byakuyi Yoruichi wyśmiała go mówiąc, że jeżeli głowa klanu Kuchiki daje sobie ukraść wstążkę do włosów przez dziewczynę, która się tylko bawi, to klan Kuchiki czeka smuta przyszłość, jednakże był to tylko chwyt, aby nakłonić go do kolejnej gry w berka. Byakuya powiedział jej żeby nie ruszała się z miejsca, lecz zanim mógł skończyć, Yoruichi odpowiedziała mu, że nie uda mu się jej złapać i zniknęła używając Shunpo. Byakuya jasno oznajmił, że wyraźnie widział, że chciała tylko wzniecić jego gniew i obiecał, że pomoże jej ujrzeć popełniony błąd, ponadto twierdząc, że jego Shunpo przewyższa Shunpo Yoruichi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -105, strony 10-13 thumb|190px|Yoruichi wrzeszczy na Kisuke w czasie zebrania kapitanów 9 lat później widzimy Yoruichi na alarmowym spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie kapitan głównodowodzący informował o niewiadomych zniknięciach kapitana 9. Oddziału Kenseia Mugurumy i porucznik Mashiro Kuny, jak również innych wysokich rangą członków ich dywizji. Yamamoto oznajmił, iż byli oni wysłani w celu zbadania zniknięć członków innej oddziałów. Następnie zadeklarował, że wybierze 5 kapitanów, aby przeprowadzili śledztwo. Rozgorączkowany Urahara zjawił się na spotkaniu, żeby prosić o zgodę na dołączenie do kapitanów, którzy będą badali tą sprawę, gdyż już wcześniej wysłał swoją wicekapitan Hiyori Sarugaki na miejsce wydarzenia. Yamamoto odmówił mu pozwolenia. Urahara zaczął protestować, lecz natychmiast został przywrócony do porządku przez Yoruichi, która krzyknęła mu, że zachowuje się żałośnie. Następnie stwierdziła, że jego brak opanowania w tej sytuacji jest tylko obrazą dla Hiyori. Po wyborze drużyny śledczej, kapitan głównodowodzący powiedział Yoruichi aby czekała na kolejne rozkazy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi ratuje Tessaia i Kisuke Następnego dnia, Urahara i Tessai zostali aresztowani pod rozkazami 46 Sal Centralnych. Stało się oczywiste, że zostali wrobieni przez Aizena i nie otrzymali żadnych praw do obrony, czy udowodnienia własnej niewinności. W wyniku czego bardzo szybko ustanowiono ich wyroki. Urachara został skazany na wygnanie do Świata Ludzi. Tessai został skazany na uwięzienie w areszcie na poziomie 3. Zanim którykolwiek z wyroków został dokonany, zjawiła się zamaskowana Yoruichi, która obezwładniła strażników i uratowała zhańbionych byłych kapitanów. Yoruichi sprowadziła ich do tajnego miejsca, gdzie ona i Kisuke zwykli razem trenować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 11-14 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi, Tessai i Urahara w tajnym miejscu treningowym W tym odosobnionym miejscu Yoruichi skrzyczała ich obu za to, że wykluczyli ją z ich planu. Wyjawiła im również, że przyniosła 8 Shinigami po Hollowfikacjii razem z nowym prototypem Gigai, nad którym Urahara pracował. Urahara postanowił stworzyć 10 Gigai blokujących Reiatsu. Tessai był wyraźnie zmartwiony bezpieczeństwem Yoruichi, jednak ta uspokoiła go, mówiąc, że znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strony 15-17 Wraz z opuszczeniem Soul Society, zostawiła za sobą swoje tytuły i stanowiska. W późniejszym czasie jej stanowisko jako kapitan 2. Oddziału i dowodzącej Onmitsukidō zostało objęte przez jej protegowaną, Suì-Fēng. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|190px|left|Urahara żywo wita się z Yoruichi Yoruichi pierwszy raz pojawia się w swojej formie kota. Wtedy dowiadujemy się o jej przyjaźni z Kisuke Uraharą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 51, strona 11 Później widzimy ją siedzącą na zewnątrz sklepu Urahary, patrzącą w niebo. Yoruichi okazuje się nie być zwykłym kotem, jako że potrafi mówić ludzkim głosem (męskim). Mówi Kisuke żeby przestał udawać i że doskonale wie o "ich" przybyciu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 51, strona 17 Po tym jak Rukia Kuchiki została zabrana z powrotem do Soul Society, Ichigo zaczyna trenować z Uraharą, aby odzyskać utracone moce Shinigami. W tym samym czasie Yoruichi oferuje swoją pomoc Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado w trenowaniu ich własnych mocy, jednak ostrzega ich, że jej lekcje nie będą łatwe. Ochoczo przyjmują jej ofertę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 60, strona 19 Następnie odszukują Uryū Ishidę, który jest zaskoczony ich widokiem, Inoue tłumaczy mu, że zanim wkroczą do Społeczności Dusz muszą odbyć poważny trening. Ishida pyta ją kto będzie ich trenował, Orihime wiedząc, że będzie sceptyczny co do odpowiedzi, mówi mu że ich trener stał obok niego przez cały ten czas. Yoruichi oznajmia mu, że to o nią chodzi. Uryū nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak gadający kot. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, odmawia brania udziału w ich treningu, gdyż chce trenować samotnie aby zemścić się na Shinigami, który go wcześniej pokonał. Yoruichi stwierdza, że chłopak nie ma chęci udania się do Stowarzyszenia, i że muszą zacząć trening zanim będzie za późno.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 61, strony 4-10 thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi trenująca Orihime i Sado Yoruichi przystępuje do trenowania Chada i Orihime, jednak ci nie potrafią przywołać swoich mocy. Mówi im, że jeżeli tego nie zrobią, nie przeżyją w Soul Society. Następnie nakłania ich aby przypomnieli sobie, kiedy ich moce objawiły się po raz pierwszy. Odkrywają, że powodem dla którego ich moce zostały aktywowane, było pragnienie ochrony innych. Dzięki jej słowom, Inoue zdaje sobie sprawę, że chce chronić Ichigo, co spowodowało zmaterializowanie się jej mocy w postaci Shun Shun Rikka. Następnie Yoruichi odwraca się w stronę Chada i pyta go dlaczego chce udać się do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 62, strony 9-16 Sado również uzyskuje dostęp do swoich mocy i ku jej zdziwieniu wybija wielką dziurę w ścianie. Yoruichi ostudziła zachwyt obojga, mówiąc, że właśnie zniszczyli czyjąś własność i muszą zabrać się stamtąd zanim wpadną w tarapaty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 67, strona 19 190px|thumb|left|Ichigo zszokowany tym, że kot może mówić Podczas gdy grupa przygotowuje się do przejścia przez Senkaimon, Yoruichi decyduje się zostać ich przewodnikiem. Po tym jak Urahara wyjaśnia wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, ona oznajmia, że tylko ci którzy wiedzą czego pragną ich serca, będą mogli za nią podążyć. Na koniec zwracając się do Ichigo. Dodaje, że jeśli im się nie uda, nie wrócą już nigdy. Od tego momentu odgrywa rolę przewodnika w podróży przez Świat przepaści Dangai znajdujący się pomiędzy światem żywych a Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 70, strony 7-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 14-20 Soul Society Po dotarciu do Soul Society, Yoruichi wraz z paczką Ichigo trafiają do najbiedniejszego obszaru tego świata - Rukongai. Shihōin tłumaczy reszcie czym jest ta dzielnica. Ichigo zaczyna orientować się gdzie jest miejsce, w którym żyją Shinigami i zaczyna biec w tamtą stronę. Yoruichi krzyczy na niego, a z nad bramy wyskakuje wielka postać, która jak później się okazuje jest Shinigami i strażnikiem bramy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 71, strony 24-27 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi zszokowana widokiem Ichigo, który atakuje kapitana Po pokonaniu Jidanbō, otwiera on bramę do Gotei 13. Za przejściem stoi kapitan 3. Oddziału Gin Ichimaru. Yoruichi była zaskoczona i stwierdziła, że Kurosaki nie da rady Bogu Śmierci o stopniu kapitana. Ichigo atakuje go, po czym ten odpycha Kurosakiego i uwalnia swój Zanpakutō - Shinsō, odrzucając tym Przedstawiciela Shinigami i zamykając bramę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 75, strony 10-17 Po starciu z Ichimaru, paczka Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi obmyśla plan innego dostania się do Gotei 13. W tym czasie Orihime leczyła rannego Jidanbō, który doznał uszkodzenia ręki po spotkaniu z Ginem. Shihōin spytała starca, prawdopodobnie właściciela domu, w którym była paczka Ichigo, o miejsce pobytu Kūkaku Shiby. Starzec zdziwił się i odpowiedział: "To w ten sposób masz zamiar się tam dostać?", powiedział też, że ciągle się przemieszcza i teraz powinna być na północy. Niespodziewanie w domu pojawia się Ganju, który od razu denerwuje Ichigo, po czym dochodzi do ich dziecinnego starcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 76, strony 14-18 Jeden z kolegów przybyłych wraz z Ganju powiadamia go, która jest godzina. Przestraszony mężczyzna woła swojego dzika, na którym przyjechał i wraz ze swoją paczką szybko odjeżdża. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi z Kūkaku Yoruichi prowadzi grupę na otwartej przestrzeni poza miejscowością, wykrzykując, że osobowość Kūkaku preferuje tereny otwarte i samotne. Mówi, że mimo iż lokalizacja jej domu nie jest stała, dom ma zawsze ten sam styl i nie sprawi problemu zidentyfikowanie go. Niedługo po tym dochodzą do miejsca pobytu Kūkaku. Przy zbliżaniu się zostają zatrzymani przez dwóch pracowników tego miejsca, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko, którzy nie pozwalają im przejść, do czasu gdy dowiadują się, że czarnym kotem jest Yoruichi. Zostają prowadzeni w dół domu, gdzie Yoruichi szczęśliwie wita Kūkaku. Grupa jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że jest to kobieta. Yoruichi natychmiast zwraca się do Kūkaku o pomoc. Domyśliła się ona, że Yoruichi potrzebuje pomocy, ponieważ prosi o nią zawsze gdy tylko u niej jest. Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację, Kūkaku zgadza się i razem tworzą plan dostania się do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 78, strony 9-16 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi bez wysiłku tworzy barierę Po przejściu niezbędnych szkoleń do korzystania z armaty Kūkaku, aby przejść do Seireitei grupa przygotowuje się do wyjazdu. Ichigo pyta, czy będą oni musieli stosować technikę jakiej się nauczyli by dotrzeć do Soul Society, a następnie pyta, czy Yoruichi, będąc tylko kotem, może osiągnąć takie same wyniki. Yoruichi po prostu każe mu położyć kulę na ziemi, wspina się na nią i stwierdza, że tego typu rzeczy są jak oddychanie i bezproblemowo tworzy barierę. Ichigo jest rozczarowany, że jest mało zdolny w tych sprawach, a zwykły kot stworzył kulę bez żadnego wcześniejszego treningu, gdzie on musiał trenować cały dzień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 84, strony 1-5 Gdy Kūkaku przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia grupy, Yoruichi mówi im, by nie odchodzili sami zbyt daleko i jeśli napotkają Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej, niech uciekają, ponieważ ich celem jest uratowanie Rukii, a nie narażanie się na niepotrzebne ryzyko. Kiedy zostają wystrzeleni z armaty, Ganju przygotowuje się do wypowiedzenia inkantacji, by poprawnie wylądować w bezpiecznym miejscu, zostaje zdekoncentrowany przez Ichigo, przez co paczka zostaje rozdzielona. Gdy zespół zostaje rozdzielony, Yoruichi zapewnia Ichigo, że znajdą sposób na przetrwanie, ale najpierw musi martwić się o siebie. Grupa została podzielona na cztery części: Sado, Ishida i Orihime, Ichigo i Ganju oraz Yoruichi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 85, strony 6-17 thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi przygotowuje się do przeniesienia Ichigo Biegając w postaci kota, Yoruichi śledzi postępy wszystkich innych. Ratuje Ichigo po walce z kapitanem 11. Oddziału, Kenpachi Zarakim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 115, strona 3 Bierze Ichigo do tajnego podziemia, gdzie może dojść do siebie. Ichigo w końcu budzi się i dziękuje Yoruichi za uratowanie życia, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele potrzebują pomocy, wstaje i dostaje ponownego otwarcia niektórych ran. Yoruichi popycha go z powrotem na ziemię i zapewnia go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Potem Ichigo stwierdza, że Yoruichi musi odpocząć i gdyby nie nosił maski przy klatce piersiowej, miałby trwałe szkody. Ichigo pozostaje zaskoczony, że przetrwał dzięki masce Pustego. Potem wyjaśnia, że nie zachował jej przy sobie, ponieważ gdy byli w kanałach, chciał ją zatrzymać jako talizman, ale Hanatarō wyrzucił ją. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona i mówi Ichigo, że weźmie ją i zniszczy, ale on mówi, że chce ją zachować. W tym momencie Yoruichi nalega by ją oddał, ten oddaje bez wahania. Później Ichigo chwali Yoruichi, mówiąc, że jest bardzo silna skoro go tutaj przytaszczyła, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie przyniosła go w tej formie i nie ma sensu dłużej ukrywać jej prawdziwą formę. Ichigo zaskakuje myśl o innej formie Yoruichi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 15-21 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi transformuje się w człowieka Yoruichi zaczyna się przekształcać ujawniając swoją prawdziwą postać. Ku zdziwieniu Ichigo jest ona kobietą. Ichigo pozostaje niemy do niektórych komentarzy Yoruichi, tłumaczy mu, że trudno było się zorientować, że jest kobietą przez jej męski głos w formie kota. Yoruichi żartuje jak kocha przekształcanie się w jej prawdziwą formę, ponieważ każdy jest tym zaskoczony. Potem wyjmuje artefakt, dzięki któremu mogła latać i mówi Ichigo, że wyjaśni mu, w jaki sposób nosiła go. Ichigo staje się sfrustrowany i mówi jej, by założyła jakieś ubranie. Yoruichi przeprasza za to i tłumaczy, że odzwyczaiła się od noszenia jakichkolwiek ciuchów. Dokucza Ichigo, że jest taki niewinny, pytając, czy to był jego pierwszy raz, kiedy widział nagie ciało kobiety. thumb|190px|left|Ichigo sfrustrowany po widoku nagiej Yoruichi Mówi jej, żeby się zamknęła, ale nadal wyśmiewa go, pytając się, czy nie chciałby zobaczyć jej nago jeszcze raz, ponieważ nie wiadomo kiedy znowu zobaczy nagą kobietę. Po reakcji Ichigo na te słowa stwierdza, że nie ma on poczucia humoru. Yoruichi następnie pokazuje mu przedmiot, dzięki któremu dostała się do kryjówki. Pokazuje mu jak go używać. Mówi, że jest to bardzo unikalny przedmiot w Soul Society, a Ichigo powinien czuć się zaszczycony. Ichigo staje się ciekawy i pyta Yoruichi, kim jest naprawdę, ale zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć, oboje czują silne Reiatsu, po czym Ichigo stwierdza, że należy ono do Kuchiki Byakuyi, kapitana 6 Oddziału. Ichigo natychmiast pędzi do Yoruichi wyjaśniając, że musi uratować Ganju i Hanatarō, ponieważ udali się oni właśnie w jego stronę. Ichigo wyjmuje artefakt i korzysta z niego, aby szybciej dostać się do swoich przyjaciół. Zirytowana Yoruichi próbuje go powstrzymać, ale on ucieka, więc musi go gonić na piechotę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 21-28 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi powstrzymuje uwolnienie Senbonzakury Ichigo przybywa w samą porę i zamierza walczyć z Byakuyą, po krótkiej rozmowie Byakuya zamierza uwolnić swój miecz, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Yoruichi, która właśnie przybyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 117, strony 18-19 Hanatarō pyta się Rukii, czy wie, kim jest Yoruichi, ona zaprzecza i twierdzi, że wcześniej słyszała już to imię. Byakuya tłumaczy, że jest ona byłym kapitanem 2. Oddziału. Mówi, że już od dłuższego czasu nie widział jej twarzy, zauważając, że było to 100 lat od jej zniknięcia, a wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Ichigo dziękuje Yoruichi że przyszła go uratować, ale prosi, żeby się odsunęła, bo chce pokonać Byakuyę. Yoruichi mówi mu, że jest głupcem, skoro sądzi że pokona Byakuyę. Po tych słowach atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia za pomocą Shunpo, sprawiając, że mdleje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 7-12 thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi pojawia się na ramieniu Byakuyi Ukitake mówi, że jest to lek, prawdopodobnie Gaten lub Hōten, który wprowadziła bezpośrednio do ciała. Mówi, że ona chce go uratować. Yoruichi przyznaje Ukitake rację, a Byakuya mówi, że nie będzie w stanie uciec mu tak łatwo. Yoruichi twierdzi, że to dość mocne słowa od kogoś, kto ani razu nie wygrał z nią w grę Shunpo. Byakuya prosi, aby spróbowali ponownie, rozpoczynając kolejną grę w berka. Następnie Byakuya przemieszcza się, a Yoruichi jest już tuż zanim, Byakuya próbuje się odwrócić i zadać jej cios mieczem, ta jednak unika ataku. Ląduje kilka metrów od niego i gdy dotyka już gruntu jedną stopą, Byakuya pojawia się za nią i zadaje jej obrażenia mieczem. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przeciął tylko "kukłę", Yoruichi siedzi na jego ramieniu i twierdzi, że z takim poziomem Shunpo nigdy z nią nie wygra. Teleportuje się na dach pobliskiego budynku i krzyczy w dół do Byakuyai, że w ciągu trzech dni Ichigo będzie silniejszy niż on, i do tego czasu, walka pomiędzy nimi zostaje zawieszona. Mówi, że jeśli chce, to niech ją goni, ale nigdy nie dogoni Bogini Szybkości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 12-19 Po tym znika i przemieszcza się po całym Gotei 13 do podziemnej kryjówki. Kiedy Yoruichi w końcu udaje się dotrzeć do kryjówki, dostaje zadyszki i stwierdza, że po 100 letniej przerwie w treningach musi odpocząć po takiej liczbie kroków. Patrzy na Ichigo i mówi mu, aby się obudził, i mówi, że musi stać się silniejszy, ujawniając mu informacje o ostatecznej formie jego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strony 19-20 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi pokazuje w ciągu ilu dni Ichigo osiągnie Bankai Po tym jak Ichigo się obudził, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie ma czasu czekać, aż jego rany zagoją się, więc będzie trochę bolało, ale zanim pójdzie, Ichigo chwyta ją za koszulę i pyta, dlaczego to zrobiła, zabrała go stamtąd, wyrażając swoją wściekłość. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że żaden z nich nie pokonałby Byakuyi i uspokaja go mówiąc, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, ponieważ był z nimi Ukitake. Mówi, że jest on dobrym człowiekiem i nie pozwoli, by stała im się krzywda. Powiedziała też, że w ciągu 3 dni może pokonać Byakuyę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 1-6 Mówi, że to jest powód zaprowadzenia go z powrotem. Ichigo jest gotowy do rozpoczęcia treningu i wyjmuje swój miecz. Przed rozpoczęciem Yoruichi pyta się Ichigo czy zauważył kiedykolwiek, że jego miecz jest cały czas w uwolnionej formie. Ichigo jest nieco zaskoczony, ale pyta, czy to sprawia, że jego miecz jest podobny do miecza Kenpachiego. Zauważa on, że teraz rozumie, dlaczego jego miecz jest większy od innych i nie zmienia kształtu kiedy wypowiada jego imię. Yoruichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcześniej Ichigo nie wiedział, że istnieje jeszcze jedna forma Zangetsu. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, a Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że nie tylko Zangetsu, ale każdy miecz może mieć dwa poziomy uwolnienia. Tłumaczy, że pierwszy z nich nazywany jest Shikai, a drugi Bankai, i trzeba znać obie formy by stać się kapitanem. Mówi też, że jest kapitan, który nie zna imienia swojego miecza (czyli nie zna Shikai i Bankai), jest nim Zaraki. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że w długiej historii Soul Society, Zaraki jest jedynym, który stał się kapitanem nie znając nawet imienia swojego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 7-9 Stwierdza, że pomimo to nie może być lekceważony, zauważając, że Ichigo powinien to wiedzieć, ponieważ z nim walczył. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że moc oraz formy Shikai i Bankai są zależne od miecza. Różnią się one również w zależności od siły i czasem szkolenia, ale zazwyczaj moc miecza może być wtedy 5 lub 10 razy większa. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, jak potężne może być Bankai. Yoruichi mówi, że osiągnięcie Bankai trwa 10 lat. Ichigo mówi jej, że nie ma tyle czasu, Yoruichi przerywa mu, mówiąc, że jest w pełni świadoma, i że będzie korzystać z innej, ale bardziej niebezpiecznej metody, aby go nauczyć Bankai w 3 dni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 10-11 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi pokazuje Ichigo Tenshintai Yoruichi wydobywa dużą, białą kukłę. Ichigo pyta się, czym ona jest. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że jest to Tenshintai, rzadki artefakt Onmitsukidō, może on zmaterializować siłę duchową miecza. Ichigo nie widzi powiązania między kukłą, a osiągnięciem jego Bankai. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu wymogi osiągnięcia Shikai i Bankai. Kukła sprawia, że miecz materializuje się, dzięki czemu można się z nim porozumieć, co jest niezbędne do treningu. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że mimo iż walka z Zarakim zakończyła się remisem, Ichigo udało się walczyć do końca. To właśnie sprawia, że Ichigo jest zdolny do materializacji swojego Zanpakutō. Zauważa też, że Ichigo wcześniej doświadczył materializacji Zangetsu. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, jak pracować z artefaktem. Wystarczy, że uderzy mieczem kukłę, a jego Zangetsu pojawi się, a Yoruichi użyje mocy, by utrzymać jego postać w tym świecie. Zanim zaczną, Yoruichi ostrzega go, że termin osiągnięcia Bankai to trzy dni i ma tylko jedną szansę, zanim czas się skończy musi pokonać Zangetsu. Ichigo uderza artefakt, Zangetsu materializuje się w świecie rzeczywistym. Yoruichi zwraca się do Zangetsu, czy słyszał ich rozmowę, co on potwierdza i mówi Ichigo, że to on wybiera metodę walki i pyta, czy mogą rozpocząć trening natychmiast.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 127, strony 1-9 Podczas treningu Yoruichi zastanawia się nad siłą Ichigo i twierdzi, że bardzo szybko się rozwija.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 129, strona 15 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi rozmawia z Ichigo o Uraharze Pierwszy dzień szkolenia kończy się, Zangetsu wraca do swojej postaci, a Ichigo relaksuje się w gorących źródłach. Yoruichi zamierza dołączyć do Ichigo, na co ten reaguje krzykiem i skrępowaniem, ta jednak uspokaja go, gdy wchodzi do wody w postaci kota. Podczas odpoczynku, Ichigo stwierdza, że podziemna kryjówka, w której trenuje, wygląda jak ta pod sklepem Urahary. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że tamta kryjówka była wzorowana na tej. Stwierdza, że podziemie powstało, gdy byli młodzi, a Urahara potajemnie ją kopał. Kiedy Ichigo pyta, jak wykopał tak wielką dziurę w tajemnicy, Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że odkąd byli młodzi Urahara zawsze tworzył wielkie rzeczy i zazwyczaj w tajemnicy. Przypomina sobie, że to było dawno temu, kiedy trenowali w podziemiach przez cały czas. Gdy była starsza i wstąpiła do Onmitsukidō, a Urahara dołączył do Gotei 13, trenowali w tajemnicy właśnie tutaj, aby pomóc sobie wzajemnie w treningu. thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi w gorącym źródle Ale zanim Yoruichi skończyła, Ichigo stwierdza, że skoro Urahara należał do Gotei 13 to był także Shinigami. Ichigo zawsze się zastanawiał, że to dziwne, że Urahara wiedział tyle o Soul Society i miał Zanpakutō. Ichigo następnie pyta, kim naprawdę jest Urahara. Yoruichi stwierdza, że dalsze ukrywanie tego nie ma sensu, tłumaczy Ichigo, że Urahara ponad 100 lat temu był kapitanem 12. Oddziału oraz pierwszym Dyrektorem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 130, strony 1-12 Gdy Ichigo nakręca się na kolejny dzień szkolenia, Yoruichi rozważa możliwość rozszerzenia jego treningu, stwierdzając, że Ichigo rośnie w siłę znacznie bardziej, niż normalny Shinigami jest w stanie, choć jest to tylko jego technika walki, podczas gdy jego duchowa energia pozostaje taka sama. Decyduje, że jeśli jego duchowa energia nie wzrośnie w ciągu najbliższych dni, będzie on po prostu iść z tym, czego się nauczył.Manga Bleach; rozdział 132, strony 14-18 Yoruichi jest obecna, gdy w trakcie tajnego podziemnego szkolenia, bariera zostaje naruszona. Przybywa Renji, który przychodzi im powiedzieć, że Ichigo ma mało czasu na dokończenie treningu, ponieważ egzekucja Rukii została przeniesiona na jutrzejsze popołudnie. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona nowymi informacjami, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie sposób jest osiągnięcie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie. Ichigo odmawia i mówi Yoruichi, że ta metoda szkolenia była jej pomysłem i że nie powinna przerywać treningu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 133, strony 11-17 Yoruichi jest nadal niepewna i pyta, czy może osiągnąć Bankai do jutra. Ichigo twierdzi, że osiągnie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie, i żeby się nie martwiła. Renji ostatecznie kończy swoje szkolenie i pyta się Yoruichi, czy na prawdę jest on w stanie to zrobić, Yoruichi sądzi, że tak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strona 21 thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi spotyka swojego dawnego ucznia Aby pomóc Ichigo w ratowaniu Rukii, Yoruichi daje mu Tentōken, pelerynę, która sprawia, że jej użytkownik może się szybko poruszać w locie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strona 10 Kiedy Suì-Fēng, kapitan 2. Oddziału atakuje Kiyone Kotetsu, 3 oficera 13. Oddziału, Yoruichi ratuje ją za pomocą Shunpo i chwyta Suì-Fēng, po czym lecą w stronę urwiska. Początkowo Suì-Fēng zastanawia się kim jest osoba, która ją "porwała" (ponieważ Yoruichi miała zakrytą twarz), ale Suì-Fēng rozpoznaje jej głos, Yoruichi ściąga szmatki, aby odsłonić swoją twarz, twierdząc, że minęło już trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 153, strony 16-18 Yoruichi walczy przez jakiś czas z Suì-Fēng za pomocą Hakudy, później lądują równolegle na pniach drzew, Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że po tylu latach nieobecności, Yoruichi nie stała się ani trochę silniejsza. Yoruichi natomiast sądzi to samo o Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng zauważa też, że Tentōken, który Ichigo miał na sobie podczas przybycia na wzgórze, miał herb rodziny Shihōin i pyta, czy Yoruichi dała mu go. Yoruichi wyraźnie przyznaje, że jak sama stwierdza, lot był niezbędny do ratowania Rukii. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi walczy z Suì-Fēng na pięści Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że rodzina Shihōin, także się poniżyła, skoro Yoruichi pomaga pierwszemu lepszemu Ryoka, a Cztery Wielkie Rody Szlacheckie będą ją ścigać, podobnie jak rodzinę Shiba, która oddaliła się od szlachty. Yoruichi pyta, dlaczego Suì-Fēng tak dużo mówi, szydząc, że jest albo podekscytowana (ponieważ zobaczyła swojego starego mentora) lub dlatego, że zajęła jej starą pozycję kapitana. Pyta Suì-Fēng, czy to stres jest jej następcą. Suì-Fēng mówi jej, aby nie była taka zarozumiała i myślała, że jest jeszcze od niej lepsza po tych wszystkich latach. Suì-Fēng mówi, że to ona zarządza teraz Onmitsukidō i Keigun, a era Yoruichi zakończyła się dawno temu, po czym wbija swój miecz w pień drzewa. Bez uprzedzenia Yoruichi jest otoczona przez członków Onmitsukidō. Zanim ktoś może zareagować, Yoruichi używa Shunpo i w mgnieniu oka powala wszystkich na ziemię ku zaskoczeniu Suì-Fēng. Kapitan zdejmuje haori i mówi, że własnymi rękoma odbierze jej tytuł Bogini Prędkości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 8-17 thumb|right|190px|Suì-Fēng atakuje Yoruichi od tyłu Yoruichi komentuje strój Suì-Fēng, zauważając, że ma na sobie strój do bitwy korpusu, dowódcy Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng atakuje Yoruichi i zaczynają walczyć jeszcze raz. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że osiągnęły remis w uzyskaniu trafień. Suì-Fēng wykorzystuje Shunpo do stawienia się za Yoruichi i trzyma swój miecz przy jej gardle, uwalnia Shikai. Yoruichi używa Shunpo aby uciec, ale Suì-Fēng dogania ją i atakuje ją w okolicach mostka. Yoruichi odsłania klatkę piersiową rękami, a na jej brzuchu pojawia się czarny znak szerszenia. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 157, strony 7-19 Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy pamięta specjalne zdolności Suzumebachi oraz Hōmonkę, która pojawia się na jej piersi. Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia mechanizm jej miecza w Shikai. Suì-Fēng pojawia się za Yoruichi i próbuje trafić ją po raz drugi, ale Yoruichi używa Shunpo do ucieczki. Ucieka przez jakiś czas, po czym odwraca się i przechodzi do ofensywy, tyle że bez skutku. Suì-Fēng pyta, czy rozumie teraz, że jest silniejsza od niej. Suì-Fēng używa swojej nowej techniki, która łączy w sobie Kidō i Hakudę razem, wykrzykując, że nigdy nie używała jej w walce, ponieważ dopiero niedawno ją stworzyła. Zauważa, że nie ma nawet nazwy. Yoruichi jednak mówi jej, że ma nazwę – Shunkō. Suì-Fēng jest zaskoczona tym co mówi. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, dlaczego strój lidera Onmitsukidō nie ma materiału na plecach lub ramionach, ponieważ nie miałoby to sensu. Yoruichi następnie wykorzystuje tę samą technikę, ale na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, następnie wyjaśnia Suì-Fēng działanie techniki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 158 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi zatrzymuje swoją podopieczną Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie zamierzała korzystać z tego, ale ostrzega Suì-Fēng by być ostrożnym, ponieważ ona także nie może kontrolować tego jeszcze doskonale, po czym wysyła skondensowaną falę Reiatsu w kierunku Suì-Fēng. Kiedy dym opada, teren walki jest zniszczony, Yoruichi pyta się Suì-Fēng, czy teraz rozumie, dlaczego nigdy nie pokazała jej tej techniki, ponieważ jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Suì-Fēng zaczyna wykorzystywać Shunkō do ataku, ale Yoruichi używa Hanki i mówi jej, by się zatrzymała, że jest za wcześnie, by mogła być użytkownikiem tej techniki. Suì-Fēng znów zaczyna atakować Yoruichi krzycąc na nią, że jest silniejsza, i że to ona powinna ją przewyższyć, że powinna być osłabiona przez te setki lat. Pyta, jak to jest możliwe, że Yoruichi wciąż jest daleko nad nią przez ten cały czas. Suì-Fēng nadal zamierza zaatakować Yoruichi, ale ona zatrzymuje ataki poprzez inicjowanie Shunkō, Suì-Fēng pada przed nią na kolana i pyta z płaczem, dlaczego tego dnia, kiedy uciekła z Soul Society, nie zabrała jej ze sobą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 159 Yoruichi wraz z Suì-Fēng po transmisji Isane Kotetsu przez Tenteikūrę dowiedziały się o zdradzie Sōsuke Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strony 8-9 Są wśród pierwszych, którzy przybywają na miejsce, aby zatrzymać Aizena, Gina i Tōsena. Yoruichi zatrzymuje miecz Aizena, a Suì-Fēng trzyma miecz przy jego szyi. Mówi mu, żeby nie drgnął, ponieważ Suì-Fēng poderżnie mu wtedy gardło. Yoruichi jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że trzech strażników bramy są zdrajcami, ale cieszy się, gdy Kūkaku pokazuje się z Jidanbō by walczyć z nimi. Po zneutralizowaniu jednego ze strażników, Yoruichi mówi Aizenowi, że to koniec. Całkowita próba powstrzymania go jednak się nie powiodła przez przybycie Gillianów, którzy wykorzystują swoje Negación do pomocy w ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, Yoruichi mówi Suì-Fēng aby odskoczyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 177-181 Później widzimy ją w postaci kota, gdy przedziera się z grupą Ichigo do świata żywych wyjaśniając im Kōtotsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 182, strona 1 Kiedy Ichigo i przyjaciele zostali odprowadzeni do swoich domów, Urahara i Yoruichi rozmawiają o nadchodzącej wojnie. Stwierdza, że kiedy się zacznie, oni i Shinigami będą musieli być dużo silniejsi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 63 Bount (tylko anime) Podczas pobytu w postaci kota, wraz z Suì-Fēng bada powody zaginięć ludzi w świecie żywych. Zauważając, że winowajca porusza się szybko i atakuje w zdumiewającym tempie, Suì-Fēng wysyła wnioski wyciągnięte ze śledztwa do kapitana Ukitake, który przebywa w Soul Society. Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng kierują się na stację kolejową akurat w czas, aby zobaczyć Bount próbującego pożywić się duszą konduktora pociągu. Yoruichi zmienia się w swoją prawdziwą ludzką formę i atakuje Bount, aby pomóc bezbronnemu człowiekowi. Bount ucieka, a Suì-Fēng pyta się Yoruichi, czy wie kim ta osoba jest, na co Shihōin odpowiada, że zna, ale nie w aktualnej formie jakiej się znajduje. Każe Suì-Fēng wracać do Soul Society, by zdać raport o tym, co się dzieje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 68 Później zaczyna aktywnie śledzić Bount, którzy planują najechać na Soul Society i ratuje Ichigo, który nie mógł pokonać Jina Kariyi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 77 Jakiś cas później, ona i Byakuya przyglądają się, jak Ichigo pokonuje głównego antagonistę. Kiedy reszta Bount zniknęło, Yoruichi ratuje ostatniego z nich - Gō Kogę i zabiera go do domu Ran'Tao, twórcę Bount, gdzie zostaje uleczony.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 109 Arrancar 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi powala Yammy'ego na ziemię W nocy Yoruichi pyta się Urahary stojącego na przeciwko sklepu, co się dzieje w mieście.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strona 5 Gdy Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo zaczynają terroryzować Karakurę, Urahara i Yoruichi przychodzą pomóc. Po uderzeniu Yammy'ego, Urahara blokuje go za pomocą Chikatsumi no Tate, Yoruichi łatwo wywołuje u Yammy'ego tylko wściekłość. Arrancar próbuje zaatakować Yoruichi od tyłu, która idzie pomóc poszkodowanej Orihime Inoue. Yoruichi odwraca się i brutalnie atakuje Yammy'ego, dosłownie wali go w ziemię. Gdy Yoruichi zaczyna pomagać już Orihime, Yammy zamierza zaatakować ją Cero, ale zjawia się Kisuke i blokuje jego atak. Kiedy Yammy zamierza zaatakować, Urahara wysyła Nake, Benihime w stronę Arrancara, ale został on odbity przez Ulquiorrę gołą ręką. Ulquiorra uderza Yammy'ego w brzuch za jego poczynania, wyjaśnia mu, z kim ma do czynienia. Arrancarzy następnie wracają do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194, strony 1-17 Później widzimy w sklepie Uraharę i Yoruichi oraz wyzdrowiałych rannych po walce z Yammym i Ulquiorrą. Gdy Urahara wyraża zaniepokojenie stanem rannych, Yoruichi przyznaje, że była głupia, ponieważ nie walczyła z nimi za pomocą Shunkō, choć nie sądziła, że Hierro Arrancara ma takie gęste ciśnienie duchowe. Urahara potwierdza, że Arrancarzy są trudniejsi niż Hollowy, choć nie sądził, że w takim stopniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 195, strony 2-3 Jakiś czas później widzimy ją, gdy Orihime pojawia się w sali treningowej, ponieważ Urahara chciał z nią porozmawiać o nadchodzącej walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 226, strony 4-5 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Yoruichi szybko przychodzi i pomaga Ichigo w jego walce z Hanzą, niszcząc specjalną zdolność Saigi. Potem mówi, że wszyscy zabójcy zostali pokonani, a Hanza widząc to, wycofuje się.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 174 Później, w Soul Society Yoruichi pomaga Suì-Fēng w zrozumieniu tego, co tak naprawdę dzieje się w rodzinie Kasumiōji. Potem uczy ją techniki pokazanej przez Uraharę, która umożliwiła przełamanie bariery umieszczonej wokół odlewni tejże rodziny naznaczonej krwią królewską, która rzekomo była nie do przełamania.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 186 Jakiś czas potem, Yoruichi pojawia się, chcąc wyjaśnić Shūsuke Amagaiowi, że był w błędzie a prawda jest udokumentowana w jej rodzinnej dokumentacji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 189 Jakiś czas później jest widziana w formie kota podczas turnieju Kemari pomiędzy Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Ryūseiem Kenzakim, Rusaburō Enkōgawą, Ichigo i jego przyjaciół. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 205 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi atakująca Aizena Kiedy Urahara i Isshin Kurosaki unieruchomiają Aizena, Yoruichi pojawiając się w zbroi na rękach i nogach, atakuje Aizena z góry. Rozbija jego plecy z taką siłą, że niszczy okolicę a potem atakuje z większą siłą, powodując uszkodzenie całego bloku. Sądząc, czy to już koniec, Urahara krzyczy do niej, aby z stamtąd spadała. Aizen szybko odzyskuje siły i zanim Yoruichi może w pełni uniknąć jego kontrataku, niszczy zbroję Yoruichi na lewej nodze. Kiedy Aizen wyłania się z gruzu w swojej nowej formie poważnie pęknięty, pyta ich, czy to wszystko, co mają. Stwierdzając, że lepiej pospieszyć się i zrobić następny ruch planują, bo inaczej zmiażdży ich wszystkich po kolei na drobne fragmenty aż do ostatnich resztek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strony 14-19 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi, Kisuke i Isshin współpracują, aby pokonać Aizena Kiedy Urahara wyraża swoje zdziwienie jak zbroja, którą stworzył mogła być zniszczona za jednym zamachem, Yoruichi mówi mu, że Urahara nie zbudował zbroi jak należy. Urahara ostrzega Yoruichi, aby trzymała się z dala i przygotowała się do stawienia czoła kolejnego ataku, ale zauważa, że będzie czuć się dobrze dopóki, nie zaatakuje Aizena odsłoniętą nogą. Kolejny atak Aizena całkowicie zaskakuje ją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strony 6-9 Zanim zdąrzyła uciec od ataku Aizena, zniszczył jej prawą osłonę ręki, potem Yoruichi skarży się na Kisuke, a on pyta, czy z nią jest wszystko w porządku. Mówi mu, że miała możliwość zablokować atak ze względu na "pół-gotową" zbroję, ale że ona mogła po prostu odskoczyć bez tej zbroi. Po skończonej awanturze, Kisuke używa Kido na Aizena. Yoruichi wykorzystuje to i próbuje ataku na Aizena, ale on spodziewając się ich taktyki i blokuje ją. Następuje używa maksymalnego ataku Shunkō, przewracając go na ziemię. Chwilę potem, Aizen blokuje jej kolejny atak. Przerywa mu Kisuke poprzez unieruchomienie go ze specjalnej zdolności Benihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 405, strony 6-15 Wraz z Kisuke i Isshinem, Yoruichi zostaje pokonana przez Aizena, który następnie opuszcza to miejsce udając się do prawdziwego miasta Karakura w Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 406, strona 13 i 17 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację Yoruichi zostaje wysłana z misją do Soul Society, aby sprawdzić, co się wydarzyło w trakcie buntu Zanpakutō. Wraca do sklepu Urahary i potwierdza, że nikomu w Seireitei nic się nie stało. Wyjaśnia, że była świadkiem totalnego zniszczenia w Seireitei, jakby byli w czasie wojny i większość budynków była w ruinie. Naturalnie zakładając najgorszy scenariusz, poszła do 4. Oddziału, aby uzyskać lepsze informacje o ofiarach. Yoruichi spotyka kapitana tego Oddziału Retsu Unohanę i kapitana Jūshirō Ukitake. Opowiadają jej o walce, która spowodowała tyle zniszczeń w Soul Society. Przed opuszczeniem Yoruichi obiecała im, że porozmawia z Uraharą i zobaczy czy może coś zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zanim odeszła Unohana pyta się, czy jeśli wszystko zawiedzie czy poproszą o pomoc Ichigo, na co Yoruichi się zgodziła. Po skończonej wypowiedzi, Rukia pyta się czy Yoruichi ma jakieś informacje o Byakuyi. Odpowiada, że niestety nie. Następnego dnia, kiedy Rukia zniknęła, Ichigo i Yoruichi wyruszają do Soul Society, aby ją znaleźć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 231 thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi trzyma Suì-Fēng po tym, jak pokonała swój Zanpakutō Później, Yoruichi pomaga nieść wyczerpaną Suì-Fēng, po tym jak jej podopieczna poskromiła swoje Zanpakutō. Po znalezieniu innych, Yoruichi ujawnia, że odkryła położenie porwanego Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Prowadzi ich do sieci jaskiń, w których Zanpakutō mają swoją bazę i z których wyczuła Reiatsu Kapitana Dowódcę. Kiedy kapitanowie wchodzą do jaskini, aby odnaleźć Yamamoto, Yoruichi zabiera Ichigo do innego wejścia. Kiedy skaczą z jednego stalagmitu na drugi, Yoruichi mówi Ichigo, że nie ma pojęcia, co zamierza zrobić Byakuya, ale na pewno ma jakiś plan. Gdy zostaje zaatakowana przez Tobiume i Haineko, szybko nimi się zajmuję i krzyczy do Ichigo, aby szedł dalej.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 246 Yoruichi z zaangażowaniem walczy z dwiema duszami Zanpakutō używając kombinacji Hakudy i Shunpo, w czasie, gdy one w ogóle nie przywiązują do tej walki zbytnio uwagi. Aby sprawdzić swoją teorię, pozwala im atakować bezpośrednio i w tym czasie wymyka się im, ale zostaje szybko dogoniona i jednocześnie potwierdzając przypuszczenia. Yoruichi atakuje je używając Hadō poziomu 31. Shakkahō, pomimo iż zostaje uwięziona przez Tobiume, ponieważ jej kula ognia zawaliła przejście. Potem konfrontuje się z Tobiume i Haineko, które ich planem jest jak najdłuższe przetrzymaniem jej. Wtedy Yoruichi używa Hadō poziomu 58. Tenran, aby utorować sobie dalszą drogę oraz wiąże dusze Zanpakutō do ściany za pomocą Bakudō poziomu 30. Shitotsu Sansen. thumb|left|190px|Spóźniona Yoruichi Yoruichi przychodzi w momencie, gdy Ichigo używa swojej Getsugi Tenshō w pełni mocy (polepszonej przez Bankai i maskę Hollowa) wywołując olbrzymią eksplozję. Kiedy kurz opada, idzie do niego wraz z Ukitake i Shunsui, którzy byli zaskoczeni zniszczoną barierą otaczającą Yamamoto. Wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że byli w błędzie, gdyż sądzili, że Muramasa zamknął kapitana dowódcę w tej bariery, a tak naprawdę to Yamamoto ustawił tą przeszkodę, aby Muramasa nie dostał się do niego. Muramasa potwierdza tą informację mówiąc im, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie przełamać tej bariery i dostać się do umysłu generała oraz specjalnie wyciągnął wszystkie dusze Zanpakutō, aby sprzeciwiły się swoim mistrzom właśnie w tym celu. Yoruichi i reszta są zaskoczeni tym obrotem spraw a wściekli Katen Kyōkotsu i Sōgyo no Kotowari rzucili się na niego, lecz nagle zobaczyli płonącą ścianę ognia i spala pary dusz. Pozostali uświadomili sobie, że Muramasa przejął kontrolę nad Ryūjin Jakką.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Będąc uwięzieni przez płomienie Zanpakutō, Yoruichi robi dziurę w ziemi, aby mogli uciec z pułapki. Jednakże, zostaje zaatakowana przez Tobiume, która powoduje zasypanie wyjścia, oddzielając "Boginię Szybkości" od reszty. Chwilę potem znów spotyka Tobiume i Haineko oraz przygotowuje się do kolejnej potyczki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 248 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi przybywa pomóc Ichigo i Rukii Yoruichi wyrusza do Soul Society z zamiarem szybkiego powrotu. Jednakże, po upływie trzech dni nie wraca.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Później, kiedy Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Renjim i Ikkaku, Yoruichi interweniuje, używając Bakudō poziomu 73. Tozanshō, aby zamknąć dwóch Shinigami. Mówi do Ichigo i Rukii, żeby poszli za nią. Zatrzymują się w pobliskiej jaskini, po czym chłopak dziękuje jej za uratowanie ich.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 318 190px|thumb|left|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację Kurosakiemu i Rukii Yoruichi mówi im, że nie mogą zostać zbyt długo. Gdy Ichigo pyta się, co było tak z Renjim i Ikkaku, Yoruichi odpowiada, że to nie byli prawdziwi Shinigami. Ichigo i Rukia będąc zaskoczeni tym faktem, Shihōin zapytała się ich, czy poczuli w czasie walki coś dziwnego i wyjaśnia, że zostali bardzo dobrze wykonani. Chwilę potem wyjaśnia im pojęcie Reigai i informuje ich, że nie wie ilu z nich wniknęło do Gotei 13. Gdyż rozwój i eksperymentowanie ich był pod nadzorem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Yoruichi spekuluje, że mózg całego problemu być może jest w 12. Oddziale. Wtedy Ichigo znika bez śladu. Kiedy Rukia spytała się Yoruichi, gdzie on się podział, Yoruichi odpowiada, że być może udał się do 12. Oddziału. Mówi także do dziewczyny, żeby poszła za nią i znajdzie sposób na przedostanie się przez ochronę. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi prowadzi Ichigo i Rukię do Senkaimonu Kiedy Rukia i Ichigo dyskutują co mają dalej robić, pojawia się Yoruichi i mówi do nich, żeby się o nic nie martwili. Gdy Rukia spytała się o grupę pościgową, Yoruichi powiedziała, że nie mogli za nią nadążyć. Ichigo sławi ją, ale Rukia przypomina o grupie Reigai pilnujących bramy Senkaimon. Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie uwierzy, jeśli oni zostaną i właśnie z tego powodu stracą głowy. Rukia wyraża swoje zaniepokojenie, ale Yoruichi uspokaja, że zaatakują, ponieważ te Reigai są podróbkami. Trójka pojawia się na dachu, co powoduje u Reigai reakcję do ataku. Atakują, zmuszając "prawdziwych" do defensywy. Gdy Reigai napierają bardziej, trójka nagle wybucha, gdyż okazało się, że wcześnie użyli przenośnych Gigai jako wabiki, a oni biegną w kierunku już zniszczonej bramy. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi atakuje Reigai Yoruichi przed samym wejściem zatrzymuje się i mówi do nich, aby się pośpieszyli a sama ich tu zatrzyma. Mimo protestów Ichigo, opuszczają Soul Society, a Yoruichi aktywuje swoje Shunkō i pokonuje większość Reigai. Po chwili stoi na przeciwko Reigai Byakuyi Kuchiki i wyjaśnia mu, że oni są prawie idealni, ale są zbyt agresywni i dlatego ich taktyka zadziałała. Byakuya mówi jej, że wyeliminuje ją podnosząc swoje Reiatsu. Ona komentuje to mówiąc, że zawsze będą kopiami pomimo swojej siły.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Później, kiedy Tōshirō Hitsugaya stoi naprzeciwko dwóch Reigai Momo Hinamori, pojawia się Yoruichi kopiąc je w ścianę używając Shunkō i jednocześnie pokonując je. Yoruichi mówi do Hitsugayi, że jest naiwny w czasie podzielności tamtej dwójki i mówiąc mu, że mają pewną sprawę do załatwienia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng anulują atak Inaby Jakiś czas później Yoruichi uwalnia Suì-Fēng i innych, którzy zostali zapieczętowani przez Kagerōzę Inabę. Pojawia się w legowisku Inaby w czasie, gdy pojawiają się kapitanowie Gotei 13, komentując, że uwolnienie ich stanowiło problem, gdyż ciężko jest wykonać to nie będąc przez nikogo zauważonym. On przeprasza, mówiąc, że to wszystko było niezbędne w celu doprowadzenia wszystkiego pod jego kontrolą. Ona drwi z niego, czy mógłby był do tego zdolny. Yoruichi i kapitanowie angażują Inabę i jego Reigai do walki. W czasie bitwy, Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng używają swoje Shunkō, ale zostają zablokowane przez portale Kagerōzy. Kenpachi mówi im, że potrafi kopiować wszystko, co zrobią. Wtedy Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng używają Hankisosai, aby temu przeciwdziałać i tworzą drogę dla Kenpachiego i Hitsugayi do wykończenia Inaby. Yoruichi pyta się Reigai czemu nadal chcą walczyć, kiedy ich mistrz został pokonany. Jednakże, ciało Kagerōzy rozprasza się i pojawia się i od razu atakuje całą czwórkę. Chwilę potem Inaba zostaje nieoczekiwanie pchnięty przez Mayuriego będąc jako Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi cięta przez Reigai Unohany W czasie, gdy Kurotsuchi walczy i rozmawia z Inabą, Yoruichi i pozostali przyglądają się im. Kiedy Kagerōza uwalnia pełną moc Reigai, pojawia się ich więcej. Yoruichi zaskoczona i zszokowana tym widząc Reigai Byakuyi atakującego Hitsugayę oraz Suì-Fēng wbitą w ziemię. Po chwili zostaje cięta przez Reigai Unohany. Później będąc w słupie światła, prawdziwi członkowie Gotei 13 wycofują się.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 Później Yoruichi wraz z kapitanami wracają w czasie, gdy Reigai otoczyli Uraharę, Ichigo i Kona z szyderczym uśmiechem dla sklepikarza za jego poświęcenie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 Wyjaśnia im, że zdołali uciec dzięki pomocy Klanu Shiby i tam wyleczyli swoje rany czekając na odpowiedni moment. Jakiś czas później, początkowo walczy z Reigai Ukitake, gdy po chwili dołączyć do Suì-Fēng w walce z Reigai Unohany, która blokuje ataki tej dwójki. W czasie bitwy zastanawia się, że "kopie" zostały wzmocnione od czasu ostatniej konfrontacji z nimi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 thumb|right|190px|Gotei 13 i Yoruichi kontra Reigai Gotei 13 Kiedy dołączają się porucznicy ze Świata Żywych, aby pomóc kapitanom w walce, Yoruichi zauważa, że Reigai są coraz brutalniejsi atakując każdego będąc w kiepskiej sytuacji. Nagle zostaje zaskoczona przez kopię Kyōraku, lecz broni ją Byakuya jednocześnie otrzymując obrażenia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Wkrótce Reigai otaczają Shinigami w różnych punktach. Kapitan Kuchiki w końcu stwierdza, że odkrył jak walczą kopie, poprzez atakowanie będąc w przewadze oraz gdy widzą kogoś rannego na niego się skupiają. Jednocześnie utrzymują dystans w czasie, gdy siły są wyrównane. Chciał sprawdzić tą teorię poprzez byciu zaatakowanym.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Później wskrzeszony Ōko Yushima chcąc zakończyć grę, używa Renzan - Hajō Kūri, aby zniszczyć Soul Society. Yoruichi zastanawia się jak przeciwstawić się takiej sile. Gdy Shinigami chcieli zainterweniować, pojawili się Reigai, którzy postanawiają zatrzymać plan Zmodyfikowanej Duszy mówiąc, że ich celem jest obrona Soul Society na własny sposób. Reigai niszczą technikę Yushimy kosztem własnego życia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce, zauważa, że moc Yoruichi została wykorzystana w celu przywrócenia mu własnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Później jest widoczna w postaci kota, która siedzi na kapeluszu Urahary, kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, aby zabrać z stamtąd ciało Kūgo Ginjō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi pokazuje buteleczki Podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich, kiedy Ichigo i przyjaciele w laboratorium przygotowują się do wyruszenia do Reiōkyū, Akon informuje Uraharę o przybyciu zapowiedzianego gościa. Wtedy pojawia się Yoruichi. Kobieta wymyśla Ichigo za nazwanie stroju Inoue skąpym i woła, że widać, iż do włożenia tego namówił ją ktoś pokręcony. Rzeczony winowajca, Kisuke, wita przyjaciółkę oraz zagaduje o zdobycze, na co ta odsłania skryte pod płaszczem dwa rzędy buteleczek. Kapelusznik tłumaczy, że Yoruichi zbadała zakłócenia pomiędzy światami, a następnie dołączyła do grupy Hiyori, by zebrać olbrzymią energię, która jest uwalniana przy zamykaniu zniekształceń, a która posłuży do odpalenia działa do Pałacu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strony 5-9 thumb|right|190px|Przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek Królowi Razem z Ichigo, Orihime, Chadem i Ganju jest na pokładzie zmierzającego do królewskiego wymiaru działa. Orihime przywodzi to na myśl czasy, kiedy ratowali Kuchiki. Wspomina, że Yoruichi była wtedy w swej kociej postaci. Ta odpiera, że zawsze jeszcze może się przemienić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 598, strony 5-7 Gdy docierają do cichego Reiōkyū, przed sobą dostrzegają rozczłonkowane ciało Ichibe'e Hyōsube. Po wysłuchaniu słów brodacza, przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek Królowi Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611 9-10 & 15 Wkrótce docierają do komnat, gdzie konfrontują się z Yhwachem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strona 12 Yoruichi jest zaskoczona, kiedy po dotknięciu miecza Yhwacha wzór Blut Vene pokrywa Kurosakiego, zmuszając go do zabicia Króla.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 15-16 thumb|left|190px|Potomkini rodu Shihōin rozkłada symbole Bogini błysku wykorzystuje moment, kiedy Yhwach chełpi się zwycięstwem do rozciągnięcia wokół niego naprężone nici. Komentuje, że przez gadulstwo mężczyzny jego obrona jest pełna luk. Ostrzega, by nie ruszał się, jeśli nie chce zostać poszatkowany. Krzyczy do Inoue, by użyła swych umiejętności do przywrócenia Króla Dusz i przygląda się, kiedy moc Orihime zawodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strony 15-16 Z uwagą obserwuje również niespodziewane pojawienie się Mimihagiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strona 6 Podczas gdy Ichigo zatrzymuje Yhwacha, Shihōin wymija ich i rozkłada na ziemi tajemnicze znaki z wizerunkiem liści. Rysuje wzór, na co osłona otacza ciało zmarłego władcy. Dedukuje, że czarna materia jest Prawą Ręką Króla, która w pewien sposób stabilizuje Soul Society. Woła, że w tym wypadku stworzą nowego Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 618, strony 11-12 thumb|right|190px|Przerażająca moc Pernidy Koncentracja dawnej kapitan zostaje rozproszona, kiedy w jej ramię wbija się wystrzelona przez Uryū strzała. Stworzona przez nią osłona wybucha, przekreślając nadzieję na stworzenie nowego monarchy. By powstrzymać Yhwacha, Yoruichi posyła w niego swoje destrukcyjne kule. Znienacka za nią pojawia się Pernida Parnkgjas. Moc Sternrittera wykręca lewe ramię Yoruichi, a Yhwach wyrzuca kobietę z pałacu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 619, strony 7-14 thumb|left|190px|Bojowy duch Shihōin Po pozbyciu się bezużytecznego ramienia i zatrzymaniu się w jednym z należących do Oddziału Zerowego miast, wciąga tam spadających przyjaciół. By to zrobić, obwiązuje linę wokół słupa i wbija dwa haki w tarczę Orihime. Gdy Inoue odnawia jej rękę, kobieta brutalnie cuci Ichigo. Stwierdza, że czas na odwet. Na jej komendę w powietrzu rozsuwa się Garganta, w której stoi Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 624, strony 8-17 W stworzonym przez Rirukę Dokugamine i Yukio Hansa Vorarlbernę pudełku, szczegółowo tłumaczy Ichigo, czym są Doliny Krzyku. Opowiada o spotkaniu Urahary z Fullbringerami, którego owocem jest służące do przemieszczania się pudełko. Zapowiada, że z użyciem tego środka transportu niepostrzeżenie dokonają szturmu na pałac.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strony 10-14 Podczas jazdy zdradza, że umieściła w komnacie słupek, dzięki czemu dotrą bezpośrednio w oznaczone miejsce. Ostrzega pozostałych przed zakapturzonym Quincym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 2-3 Na chwilę przed dotarciem do celu pyta wszystkich, czy są gotowi. Jest zszokowana, gdy u kresu podróży ich oczom ukazuje się nie siedziba Króla, lecz miasto Quincych. Ponieważ dostrzega wbity pal, a wkrótce także strącony pałac, z zaciśniętymi zębami komentuje, że wróg przebudował Reiōkyū na własną modłę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 627, strony 1 & 16-17 Gdy próg miejsca, które niegdyś było domem Króla Dusz przekraczają siły Gotei 13, nie bez zaskoczenia wyczuwa obecność Yūshirō Shihōina. Uświadamia dawnym podopiecznym, że Yūshirō jest jej młodszym bratem oraz głową rodu od czasu jej banicji. Na pretensje niedoinformowanego Ichigo, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia instytucji brata Yoruichi, odparowuje, że nie musi przedstawiać mu członków rodziny, gdyż nie włożył na jej palec zaręczynowego pierścionka. Hamuje rozbuchaną wyobraźnię kompanów (wyobrażających sobie drugiego Shihōina jako groźnego, rosłego mistrza Hakudy) stwierdzeniem, że brat jest do niej podobny. Obrusza się, gdy wizję zastępuje obraz kociego wojownika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strony 6-8 Podczas biegu do twierdzy nowego gospodarza komentuje wyczyn Ichigo i jego podobieństwo do Yūshirō. Zgadza się z Chadem, uważającym, że powinni złączyć szyki z odsieczą, choć plan ten wykpiwa Grimmjow.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 12-13 thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi pojawia się za Askinem Z kocim wdziękiem pojawia się za Askinem Nakk Le Vaarem, odpowiedzialnym za unieszkodliwienie jej towarzyszy. W odpowiedzi na podsłuchane słowa o trucicielskich zdolnościach mężczyzny pyta, dlaczego ten nie skręci karków niezdolnych do ruchu rywali. Zwinnie unika kopniaka podrażnionego Askina i ląduje poza strefą działania Gift Bad. W rozmowie o delikatności, preferujący walkę z dozą elegancji truciciel porównuje Yoruichi do Bambi-chan. Kidō otacza ramiona Yoruichi; oszołamiająca piękność w locie przechwytuje strzałę Askina, wiruje i wyrzuca ją w łucznika. Usprawiedliwia swój czyn pośpiechem, po czym traktuje Sternrittera „'D'” potężnym Shunkō: Rajin Senkei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 656, strony 10-17 190px|thumb|left|Yoruichi trzyma w ramionach śmiertelnie rannego brata Odciąga Inoue z drogi burzących się budynków i poleca jej, by wykurowała siebie oraz pozostałych. W mig węszy nadciągającego brata. Uchyla się przed braterskimi uczuciami, a entuzjastyczny Yūshirō podejmuje kolejną skazaną na porażkę próbę objęcia jej, zwieńczoną ciosem w głowę od znudzonej siostry. Oczy kobiety zapalają się na wieść, że Yūshirō przybył jej z odsieczą. Przypomina sobie, że bratu obce jest pojęcie sarkazmu, kiedy ten wybucha płaczem po usłyszeniu od niej, że stał się silniejszy. Ozdrowiałemu Ichigo każe ruszać w dalszą drogę. Nakk Le Vaar, który wyłonił się z dymu drwiąc z rodzinnego spotkania, za kpinę z techniki Yoruichi zostaje poczęstowany przez Yūshirō Shunkō: Bakuen Musō, o którym siostra wypowiada się z uznaniem. Jest zdumiona, gdy Quincy wraca z deklaracją, iż dzięki wchłonięciu dawki ich Reiatsu, stał się na nie odporny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 657, strony 4-17 Zauważa gojące się obrażenia truciciela. Chwyta w ramiona broczącego krwią brata, gdy ten, mimo jej ostrzeżenia, szarżuje na Askina i dowodzi, że ataki nie wywierają wrażenia na trucicielu. Oprawca jej brata rzuca, że zrozumienie jego mocy zajęło im zbyt wiele czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 658, strony 1-7 Wyposażenie Yoruichi jest posiadaczką 3 cennych przedmiotów: thumb|right|190px|Różdżka do lotu * Różdżka z czaszką: Na jednym końcu i macką (na drugim) owijającą się wokół ramienia i tworzącą skrzydło pozwalające latać. * : Jest to brązowa peleryna związana sznurem do którego końców przymocowana jest brosza z herbem rodu Shihōin. Pozwala unosić się w powietrzu * : Są to małe noże, które ukrywa w butach. Wyprowadza je w cel zataczając nogą ruch półokrągły. * Ostra nić: Cienka i ostra jak brzytwa nić, która jest w stanie przeciąć ludzkie ciało. Gdy Yoruichi rozpościera ją wokół ofiary, a czyni to szybko i niepostrzeżenie, wróg zostaje zamknięty w pułapce, w której każdy ruch grozi poćwiartowaniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 615, strona 15 * Destrukcyjne kule: Yoruichi posiada w arsenale niewielkie kule. Choć uderzenie pierwszym typem kul nie jest groźne, gdy w to samo miejsce trafi drugi pocisk, draśnięty uprzednio punkt rozpadnie się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 619, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Zbroja Yoruichi * Zbroja: Zestaw metalowych butów i rękawic stworzonych przez Kisuke Uraharę, w szczególności mające na celu przeciwstawić się mocnemu Hierro Arrancarów podczas uderzeń. Są wyjątkowo trwałe, zdolne ochronić użytkownika, lecz da się je zniszczyć. Moce i umiejętności Transformacja w kota: Unikalna umiejętność, która pozwala Yoruichi w dowolnym momencie przybrać postać czarnego kota. Niegdysiejsza dama rodu Shihōin przyswoiła sobie tę zdolność ponad sto lat przed narodzinami Ichigo i jak do tej pory wydaje się być jedynym Shinigami zdolnym do jej wykorzystania. Nie istnieje żaden limit czasowy, który zmuszałby Yoruichi do powrotu do ludzkiej formy; w swojej zwierzęcej postaci spędziła przynajmniej wiek przed tym, jak Rukia Kuchiki pojawia się w Karakurze. Jako kot, Shihōin wciąż jest w stanie poruszać się z olbrzymią prędkością oraz korzystać ze swojej energii duchowej. Dodatkowo, transformacja ta wydaje się zapewniać jej kamuflaż idealny - będąc zwierzęciem, głos Yoruichi swoim tonem skłania ku twierdzeniu, iż jest ona mężczyzną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strony 21-24 Mistrz walki wręcz: Z uwagi na dawny status dziedziczki urzędu dowódcy Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi posiada niesamowicie rozległe umiejętności walki wręcz. Po dziś dzień uważa się ją za jedną z najwybitniejszych użytkowników Hakudy w całym Soul Society. Perfekcja, jaką osiągnęła w tej dziedzinie pozwala jej walczyć swobodnie bez konieczności używania Zanapkutō. Idealnie obrazuje to sytuacja, w której gołymi rękoma obezwładnia około pół setki żołnierzy komórki Sił karno-egzekucyjnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strony 12-14 Bez krztyny wysiłku staje również na przeciw Décimo Espady, Yammy'ego Llargo. Ich krótka, dość jednostronna potyczka pozwoliła Shihōin zaprezentować wystarczający poziom, aby skłonić Ulquiorrę do natychmiastowego odwrotu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194, strona 15 Ponadto, Yoruichi wykazała się wystarczającą siłą, prędkością oraz wytrzymałością, aby móc zadać stosunkowo spore obrażenia trójce kapitanów i czwórce wicekapitanów, walcząc z nimi jednocześnie. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 157 Technika wykorzystująca prosty, jednostajny ruch, w wyniku którego przeciwnik zostaje gwałtownie obrócony do góry głową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strony 3-4 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Atak polegający na wyprowadzeniu salwy zatrważająco szybkich, potężnych uderzeń, wyprowadzanych z zadawanych siłą, aby obrócić w gruz spory obszar dookoła użytkownika. Wykonana w Pancerzu Przeciw Hierro, technika ta zdaje się wystarczająco silna, aby pozostawić pęknięcia na twarzy Sōsuke Aizena w fazie poczwarki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strona 18 Ekspert walki mieczem: Yoruichi, chociaż zdecydowanie lepiej czuje się w walce wręcz, jeszcze w czasach, kiedy piastowała stanowisko kapitana 2. Oddziału wykazała się znacznymi umiejętnościami w dziedzinie szermierki. Bez jakiegokolwiek problemu była w stanie unieszkodliwić sporych rozmiarów Hollowa za pomocą jednego cięcia nieuwolnionym Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 45 frame|right|Yoruichi pokonuje członków [[Onmitsukidō]] Mistrz Shunpo: Uważana za najbieglejszego mistrza Hohō w całym Soul Society, Yoruichi jest wysoko wykwalifikowaną użytkowniczką Shunpo i posiada umiejętności w szybkim poruszaniu się. Pomimo, że to nie jest unikalna zdolność, która jest "zakorzeniona" u większości oficerów w różnym stopniu zaawansowania, Yoruichi posiada tytuł , ponieważ opanowała tą sztukę do perfekcji, pokazując to w trakcie pokonania blisko 50 członków Onmitsukidō w kilka sekund. Potrafi również stworzyć swoją "kopię" i w mgnieniu oka, nie będąc zauważonym, zaskoczyć Byakuyę Kuchiki, który też jest bardzo biegły w tej sztuce.Anime Bleach; Rozdział 118 Opanowała wszystkie techniki szybkościowe Onmitsukidō, a także stworzyła całkiem nowe, jak na przykład .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, strony 16-18 Jej pełen zakres ruchów jest nieznany, ale potrafiła prześcignąć Byakuyę, trzymając jednocześnie nieprzytomnego Ichigo, a po wykonaniu 300 kroków poczuła zmęczenie z powodu braku praktyki przez ponad 100 lat. Także Suì-Fēng miała problemy z dogonieniem Yoruichi, która ciągle się hamowała. Nawet będąc w formie kota, potrafi użyć Shunpo, lecz wtedy nie jest taka szybka, jak w czasie bycia w ludzkiej postaci. * : Droga Onmitsu, trzeci Shihou. Pozwala to na ruch z dużą prędkością pozostawiając przynajmniej jedną swoją "kopię". Byakuya twierdzi, że nauczył się tego od niej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 299, strona 17-18 Zwiększona siła: Pomimo jej smukłego wyglądu, Yoruichi jest bardzo silna w swojej formie Shinigami. Potrafi z łatwością używać Shunpo, trzymając nieprzytomnego Ichigo i wyprzedzić innego mistrza szybkich kroków. Potrafi też z łatwością złapać 10. Arrancara i jednocześnie rzucić nim na kilka metrów. Była też w stanie zranić go, pomimo gęstego Hierro ', choć sama przyznała, że była zaskoczona twardością i mogłaby użyć Shunkō, aby nie odnieść żadnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194, strony 1-14 Yoruichi pokazała również swoją wysoką destrukcyjność, niszcząc cały blok miasta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 403, strony 14-16 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Pomimo swojego uznania o braku formy, Yoruichi okazuje być bardzo odporną wojowniczką. Zarówno będąc zdyszana od długiego biegu przed Byakuyą jak i utrzymaniu się po przełamaniu Hierro Yammy'ego, ona potrafiła jeszcze skutecznie walczyć, nie okazując żadnego zmęczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 118, stony 13-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, stona 19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194, stony 5-7 Mistrz skrytobójstwa: Jako były naczelny dowódca Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi jest jednym z czołowych mistrzów w sztuce skrytobójstwa. Wielokrotnie pokazywała imponującą umiejętność bycia w ukryciu i niewidoczną. W razie potrzeby, potrafi efektownie wykorzystać swoją przewagę, aby zaatakować przeciwnika. Nawet taki intuicyjny jak Aizen, był kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy został zaatakowany przez Yoruichi pomimo słabego ukrycia się. Mistrz strategii: Jako była głowa klanu i dowódca Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi wykazała swoje umiejętności przywódcze. Kilkakrotnie, Yoruichi wykazała swoją wnikliwość i przebiegłość oraz szybko zorientować się w sytuacji i odpowiednio dostosować się do niej. Dowiedziawszy się, że Ichigo chce uratować Rukię bez względu na wszystko, Yoruichi zaczęła samodzielne przygotowania na trening Orihime i Chada. Ekspert Kidō: Jako były kapitan 2. Oddziału i naczelny dowódca Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi jest dobrze zorientowana w Kidō. Choć powszechnie używa Shunpo i techniki walki wręcz, ma mistrzowskie użycie demonicznej magii w czasie potyczek oraz potrafi mieszać róźne techniki. Została ukazana w czasie wykonywania średnio-zaawansowanych zaklęć bez używania inkantacji o mocy porównywalnej do ekspertów tej dziedziny. Jej umiejętności pozwalają używania Kidō mające jedynie pojedyncze zastosowanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 84, strony 1-2 frame|right|Kompletne Shunkō Yoruichi : Zaawansowana technika łącząca walkę wręcz z Kidō. W czasie walki otacza ją ciśnieniowe Kidō na plecach i na ramionach. Strój dowódcy właśnie z powodu tej techniki nie ma rękawów i pleców, ponieważ mogłoby się rozpaść w czasie jej aktywacji.Technika ta pozwala "neutralizować" ruchy przeciwnika oprócz wzmocnionych rąk i nóg w czasie potyczki. Samo Kidō może być kontrolowane i strzela w przeciwników z jej ciała oraz może wywoływać ogromne eksplozje. Wersja Yoruichi została opracowana i badana przez nią około wiek temu i to dlatego jej Shunkō jest kompletne w porównaniu z wersją Suì-Fēng, u której skompresowane Kidō jest widoczne.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, strona 198 * : Ta technika to zdolność Yoruichi w czasie używania Shunkō, która anuluje Kidō rywala poprzez perfekcyjne zderzenie z Kidō o jednakowym rodzaju i natężeniu, lecz o przeciwnym kierunku. Ta umiejętność potrafi również zneutralizować ruchy przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 159, strona 3 : Wojenna Postać Boga Błyskawic): Potężna energia rozchodzi się od pleców mistrzyni Shunkō i łączy się w okrąg na podobieństwo bębnów noszonych przez Rajina, gromowładnego boga z japońskich wierzeń. Kosmyki włosów elektryzują się i unoszą na wzór rogów. Potraktowany tą techniką przeciwnik zostaje zatracony w kolosalnym słupie elektryczności. : Ramiona i nogi Yoruichi otoczone są energią elektryczną, która przybiera kształt szponów. Energia elektryczna również przejawia się wokół Yoruichi na języku, uszach, włosach, i tylnej części.Gdy Shunko: Raijin Senkei jest aktywne, Yoruichi może przekształcić swój umysł i ciało jeszcze bardziej. Ta przemiana może być aktywowany przez Kisuke Urahara zdalnie nawet wbrew jej woli : Po uwolnieniu się ogromnej energii elektryczny Yoruichi nabrała formy hybryda Shunko w postaci kota. ta forma obejmujące każdą część ciała. Ta forma daje jej mentalność kota. Jej Reiatsu jest podatny na te zmiany nastroju, a zatem staje się niewiarygodnie niestabilna przez co jej Reiatsu zmianę się 48 razy na sekundę . Kisuke Urahara jest jedyną osobą, która może kontrolować ją w tej formie. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan i głowa szlachetnego klanu, Yoruichi posiada dużą ilość energii duchownej, którą steruje ją tak, że działa jako tarcza przed potężnymi atakami. Pokazała to w trakcie zablokowania wybuchu pioruna Jina Kariyy jedną ręką. Podczs korzystania z Shunkō, jej skoncentrowana moc duchowa staje się jeszcze większa niż normalnie. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Yoruichi Jako były kapitan Gotei 13 wiadomo, że Yoruichi posiada Zanpakutō i osiągnęła Bankai, ale opiera się wyłącznie na Hohō, Hakudzie i Shunkō. Mimo że nie nosi katany przy sobie, w przeszłości można było u niej ją zauważyć. Przypomina kodachi lub wakizashi, które jest podobne do ostrza Suì-Fēng. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Występy w innych mediach Yoruichi pojawia się w wielu grach video jako grywalna postać. W Bleach: The 3rd Phantom jest w stanie użyć Shunkō i jak i również z zaklęć Kidō np. Byakurai. Jest postacią typu szybkiego. W Bleach: Soul Carnival posiada technikę zwaną . Pojawia się również w Bleach: Soul Resurrección w zbroi przeciw Hierro, które zostało użyte w walce z Aizenem. Występuje w filmach Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black przeważnie w czasie decydujących walk, a w trzecim filmie na moment w postaci kota. Ponadto występuje również w OVA Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału. Ciekawostki * Yoruichi jest najszybszą postacią w Bleachu. * W tomie 26, Tite Kubo na jednym z obrazków przedstawił ją z plemiennym tatuażem na lewej nodze. Widoczny jest także w 228 odcinku anime.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 228 * Na ankietach popularności, Yoruichi zajęła 15. miejsce w pierwszej ankiecie. Potem 19. w drugiej sondzie, 7. w trzecim głosowaniu, i 28. w czwartym głosowaniu. * W 19 edycji Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach, Yoruichi jej oczy są koloru fioletowego. W kolejnych wydaniach, jednak jej oczy znowu są złote. * W Bleach na najlepszą walkę była walka Yoruichi z Suì-Fēng, która zajęła dziewiąte miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strona 1 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Yoruichi Shihōin en:Yoruichi Shihōin es:Yoruichi Shihōin fr:Yoruichi Shihôin ka:იუროიჩი სიხოინი ru:Йоруичи Шихоин id:Yoruichi Shihōin cs:Yoruichi Shihōin it:Yoruichi Shihōin pt:Yoruichi Shihōin pt-br:Yoruichi Shihōin hu:Shihoin Yoruichi ca:Yoruichi Shihōin he:שיהוהין יורואיצ'י Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Sklep Urahary Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:2. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13